


A Recipe for Disaster

by MellowChibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Power Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Semi-Public Sex, Slightly Jealous Suga, blowjob, okay who am i kidding, very jealous Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowChibi/pseuds/MellowChibi
Summary: Sugawara can read him like an open book at this point and Daichi loves him for it, loves every little part of him, from the teasing little gleam in his eyes when he is about to get them into trouble-, to the way he can lose himself in his potion making for hours, completely forgetting about the world around him as he works.But sometimes, just like now Sugawara Koushi can be more than a handful to deal with._____After having won the last match of the year Sawamura Daichi, the captain of the Gryffindor’s Quidditch team feels like a huge weight has been lifted of his shoulders. Little does he know that his actual troubles are lurking just around the corner.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 254
Collections: DaiSugaWeek2020





	A Recipe for Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more Hogwarts stuff further along. 
> 
> Who am I kidding, of course I will.
> 
> Edit: GUYS! Auri drew [Slytherin!Suga and Gryffindor!Daichi](https://twitter.com/regularbrot/status/1297558524109754372) for me and it's the most beautiful and perfect thing that I have ever seen. Seriously, go look at it. I have no words to describe how much I love them. I am still over sobbing over how pretty they are.

Sawamura Daichi doesn’t even make it to the changing rooms after the game, instead he is too occupied with watching the way Tanaka and Nishinoya is currently jumping all over the place in front of him-, yelling and still screaming their lungs out at one another in triumph over the fact that they  _ actually won _ to see the flash of green in the corner of his eyes.

Normally, as the captain of the Gryffindor’s Quidditch team Daichi should probably tell the two beaters to show some restraints and not suffocate their seeker as they are dangerously close to doing at the moment with the way that they are all but hanging off of him but Daichi is simply too high on adrenaline. The rush of victory is still heavy in his veins over having ground Slytherin’s team to the ground in the final match of the year.

Instead Daichi looks on in amusement as Kuroo is dragged off to the side by a grinning Bokuto, the Hufflepuff hitting his back and congratulating them and Daichi is pretty much expecting to be the next one in line for one of Bokuto’s infamous hugs. What he doesn’t expect however is getting his cape grabbed from behind and being pulled of the path and into one of the cloth clad towers surrounding the Quidditch arena.

“Fucking Gryffindors,” Daichi hears someone mutter just as he is shoved back first into one of the poles of the scaffolding and he looks down in confusion at the slender hands that are placed over his chest, following the arms that they belong to with his gaze until Daichi arrives at the familiar mess of gray hair and pair of hazel eyes practically burning as Sugawara glares back at him, evidently annoyed.

“Suga-,” he starts out but the Slytherin immediately shushes him by pressing his hand harder against Daichi’s chest.

“Shut up,” Sugawara bites out and Daichi does as he is told, as he always does when Suga is in one of his moods, the previous rush of victory temporarily forgotten as he watches the man in the dim light that manages to penetrate to where they are hiding.

“You just had to fucking beat us didn’t you?” Sugawara says and Daichi opens his mouth to protest because honestly, Suga makes it sound like winning had somehow been easy. Like Daichi had woken up this morning and decided that he just happened to feel like winning today instead of losing.

Like he and the rest of his team had needed to fight tooth and nail for every single point they managed to wrangle away from the opposite team.

Daichi doesn’t get around to actually voice his thoughts out loud though, because suddenly Suga’s hands are tugging at the hem of his pants and Daichi’s feels his eyes widen, his hands reaching out to stop him because Daichi honestly has no idea what Sugawara is planning right now.

All he know is that they won and Sugawara’s house lost and his boyfriend is clearly upset over it all and Daichi would prefer it very much if Suga did not take out his revenge for his team on him in whatever way he is planning to thank you very much.

Sugawara just scoffs at his feeble attempts to stop him and just swats his hands away before unbuttoning the fly of his pants and Daichi’s feels his throat constrict because whatever Suga is thinking just can’t be good.

“Fucking Gryffindors,” Sugawara repeats once more, which honestly is one of his favorite insults for Daichi by this point so that doesn’t really tell Daichi much more of what might be in store for him. What is more telling however is the way the man unzips him and unceremoniously shoves his hand into Daichi’s underwear, wasting no time in taking his cock into his hand and Daichi feels himself choking on his breath.

“You and your  _ stupid ass uniform _ and irritating grin,” Sugawara continues with what Daichi think might be a frustrated tone to his voice but it’s hard to focus with the way Suga’s hand is in his pants and  _ shit _ that feels good.

By this point Daichi knows every part of Suga’s body, knows every little freckle and scar. Knows where the man is as most sensitive and where to push and prod in order to take him apart.

But that knowledge is a double edged sword, because just as Daichi knows Suga inside and out so does the other, and Daichi’s boyfriend is currently using his knowledge to his full advantage right now, thumbing at his slit before stroking him just so, his grip tight and perfect as the smaller males leans in closer until his breath is ghosting across Daichi’s chin as he gulps.

“But beating us to the ground just wasn’t enough for you, now was it Daichi?” Suga asks him but all Daichi can really do is let out a strangled noise in response because Sugawara also currently giving him one long slow and perfect stroke from his base to top that has his legs practically trembling. “You just had to go and look fucking perfect while doing it too, now didn’t you?”

Daichi want to ask what the hell Suga means, but then the Slytherin is pulling his hand out of his pants and he immediately misses it. That is until he can feel Suga’s hands on his hips as the man pulls down his pants and underwear in one smooth movement, freeing his dick and Daichi can’t help but let out a groans as the chilly air dances over his now heated flesh.

The captain didn’t realize that he had closed his eyes before he opens them, just in time to see Sugawara sink down to his knees in front of him and looking up at him under his lashes with hazel eyes practically burning and Daichi lets out a moan because he knows the dark look in Suga’s eyes all to well.

“Suga,” Daichi tries once more because this is not the time nor the place. The area is filled to the brim with students loitering about, greeting one another and sharing their favorite parts from the earlier game. Daichi  _ can hear them _ just on the other side of the scaffolding for fucks sake. Sure the sound is slightly muffled, having to travel through the clothed barrier that they are currently hiding inside before reaching the outside, but he knows that if he can hear the buzz from the outside just fine which in turn means they can hear them as well.

“Everyone was looking,” Sugawara continues, ignoring his pleas as he strokes Daichi’s cock in his hand just the way he likes it and Daichi bites back a grunt and tries to focus on the small furrow between Suga’s eyes instead. That small clench of his jaw the ashen haired male only gets when he is actually upset over something.

“Su-?” But Daichi’s words dies out on his tongue as Sugawara’s hand clamps down around him and he hisses because it’s tight but  _ so good _ too, but all that Daichi can think about is that something might actually be  _ wrong _ and honestly, he cares a lot more about  _ that _ then the fact that he currently has the most beautiful male in all of Hogwarts on his knees in front of him and with Daichi’s cock in his hands.

“I told you to  _ shut up _ ,” Suga replies flatly before using his free hand to push up Daichi’s sweater over his abdomen, his gaze shamelessly wandering over the taunt skin of Daichi’s muscles. He knows that Suga has a fascination with his stomach, knows that the smaller male likes to run his fingers along the edges of his abs or pectorals for hours at an end while Daichi is occupying himself with studying or reading through some documents regarding his duties as the team captain. 

Daichi doesn’t mind. Not normally at least, but he doesn’t like the sour expression on Sugawara’s face one bit. He decides to stay quiet though, for now at least as Sugawara continues stroking him with the corner of his lips tugged downward.

“Looking and talking, all of them,” Suga continues a he palms over the head of Daichi’s cock and drawing one sound out of him after another with hands that just knows his body all too fucking well.

“Hell, I even heard some Hufflepuffs on the way here talking about how their little Gryffindor friend might be able to get them into the after party.  _ Hufflepuff's _ Daichi,” Sugawara close to spits out the words as if they are something vile and Daichi would have questioned it if he had the brain cells to spare. But right now the ones he currently owns are a bit too preoccupied with trying to make himself stay upright and to not make too much noise as Sugawara keeps stroking his dick absentmindedly.

“Suga, what are you-,” Daichi asks, his voice breaking on a strangled moan but he manages to catch the Slytherin’s attention long enough to see the flash of brown eyes flicking up to meet his own before his vision goes all fuzzy and hazy at the edges.

“You are  _ mine _ ,” he hears Sugawara reply, and it’s enough to snap him out of his haze. Enough for Daichi’s eyes to widen, enough for his brain to finally connect the dots.

“Suga, I-,” Daichi starts but the Slytherin interrupts him with a hush.

“They can squeal and fantasies about getting a chance to shake your hand all damn day if they so pleases, but at the end of the night I am the one you take to your bed isn’t that right Daichi?” Sugawara asks as he leans forward and places a kiss against the tip of Daichi’s dick. Suga’s pink little tongue peaks out between glistening lips as it laps at the precum that has started to collect at his slit before looking up at Daichi once more. “I am the one that gets to feel those hand of yours all over my body, gets to see the sweat trailing down your chest and watch you break apart at the seams a you fuck into me. Not them.”

Daichi only let out a pathetic little whimper in reply because yes, there has honestly never been anyone else on his mind ever since the day he caught a glimpse of Sugawara collecting asphodel’s for his potions behind the castle during their fourth year.

But Sugawara knows this. Well, at least Daichi had thought that he did, but right now he isn’t so sure anymore. 

So he reaches out with a trembling hand to brush some stray strands of hair from his boyfriends face and the action makes Suga pauses for a moment, blinking up at him in slight confusion before something soft flashes across his face.

“Mine,” the male repeats once more, but it’s softer this time and then he is leaning forward and taking Daichi’s dick into his mouth.

Daichi doesn’t think he will ever get used to the feeling of being fully sheeted inside the heat and warmth that is Suga. It doesn’t matter if it’s his mouth or somewhere else. Doesn’t matter how many times Suga goes down on him or allows Daichi to sink his cock into him. Doesn’t matter that it has been years. Daichi is never going to get used to it, the captain instinctively knows this, and yet for some reason it also feels like coming home every time.

Daichi lets out a soft grunt, his fingers gently gripping against ashen strands as Sugawara takes him deeper, his tongue flattening against the underside of his dick. Suga’s soft cheeks hollows slightly as the male sucks around him, increasing the pressure. Gone is the teasing, the small licks and the soft strokes. Right now Sugawara is completely and utterly focused on getting him off and Daichi curses under his breath, his free hand reaching up to cower his mouth and muffling the sounds that are threatening to spill out and give up their location and just what they are currently doing to whoever might be passing by.

They are going to be in so much trouble if they are found, he is sure. But it’s hard to care about any of that when Sugawara is swallowing him down so perfectly, taking him so deep and using his free hand to massage the places he can’t quite reach as he starts bobbing his head up and down.

Daichi groans, his hips involuntarily jerking forward and there is a sorry on the tip of his tongue but Sugawara just hums happily around him to let him know that it is okay, already knowing Daichi too well to know how things like that can snap him out of his pleasure, his worries about hurting his boyfriend out weighting anything else he might be feeling at the moment.

And Daichi also knows that Suga loves it when he gets rough with him.

Sugawara is so soft and perfect and can read him like an open book at this point and Daichi loves him for it, loves every little part of him, from the teasing little glint in his eyes when he is about to get them into trouble to the way he can lose himself in his potion making for hours, completely forgetting about the world around him as he works.

Suga in the fields collecting ingredients and trying to explain to Daichi’s stupid face for the hundredth time how to tell a good valerian root from a bad one and how the hell did he even pass second year potions without knowing the difference between tormentil and silvery cinquefoil because their flowers might look alike but the leaves are completely different now aren’t they?

“ _ Suga _ ,” Daichi manages to get out, his voice is broken and hoarse but Sugawara seems to understand anyway and takes him deeper, increases his pace and then Daichi’s fingers are tightening in his hair in warning, giving the male one last chance to back away like he always does before he topples down and over the edge, spilling down his boyfriends throat. 

Sugawara swallows every single drop, just like he always does. Sucks at him until Daichi is verging on oversensitivity and first then does he pull away with a soft pop and Daichi watches through half lidded eyes as his boyfriend presses one last kiss to the head of his dick before leaning back and gently tucking Daichi back into his pants with a hum before pushing off the ground.

Daichi’s chest is heaving, desperately trying to catch his breath as Sugawara busies himself with brushing the dirt from his pants and robe with a scoff, slightly twirling around and throwing small little glances over his shoulders to try and see if he missed a spot or two as Daichi slowly but surely comes back to the present.

“What the actual fuck Suga?” Daichi finally manages to get out between pants and gasps and Suga pauses his movements to look back at him, one eyebrow raised as if he didn’t know perfectly well what Daichi is referring to. “You can’t just-,  _ shit _ .”

Sugawara just snorts in response and goes back to dust of the grime from his clothes with a huff. “Didn’t exactly hear you complaining when I had your dick down my throat Daichi.”

Daichi swears under his breath and then he is reaching out towards the other, his much larger fingers gripping around thin wrists as he pulls the Slytherin close to him, one arm sneaking around a slim waist and Daichi close to crushes the man against his chest as he buries the fingers of his other hand in gray locks and tilts Sugawara’s head upwards so he can crush their lips together.

Sugawara goes tense at first, but then he starts to relax with every brush of Daichi’s lips against his, obediently opening his mouth so Daichi can slip his tongue inside once he licks at Suga’s now swollen lips.

Daichi can taste the bitterness of himself on Suga’s tongue but it’s far from the first time and most likely not the last either and he pushes it away for now, instead choosing to focusing on how Sugawara feels against him, how his small hand is now fisted in the fabric of Daichi’s sweater, the small little whine leaving his lips.

When Daichi finally pulls back Suga’s eyes are slightly hazy and there is a fresh flush that has made its way across the Slytherin’s face.

“ _ Mine _ ,” Daichi says as he brushes a thumb over Suga’s cheek and Sugawara blinks up at him in confusion, his brain struggling to try and follow Daichi’s line of thoughts.

“Huh?”

“ _ Mine _ ,” Daichi repeats once more and then he presses his lips against Suga’s again in order to silence him.

The next time he pulls away Suga is painting, soft and wet little breaths of air against Daichi’s skin.

“I am the one that gets to wake up with you next to me. That gets to see your tousled and messy hair spread all over my pillow,” Daichi murmurs as he leans their foreheads together. “I am the one you take with you to pick herbs even though I am completely worthless at it. Not to mention stupid enough to actually pick monkshood with my bare hands because they were pretty and I wanted you to tell me what they were.”

This time Suga’s snort is full of laughter and not dismissal and it makes a grin spread across Daichi’s face.

“Yeah,” the ashen haired male huffs out. “That was pretty dumb of you. I kinda thought that your coach was going to kill me for being the one responsible for putting you in the infirmary for two whole weeks.”

Daichi just chuckles in response before tilting his head so that he can press a soft kiss to the top of Suga’s head, his smile just growing further as Suga lets out a happy hum in response.

“Hey Suga?” he mumbles out against ashen strands and he feels Sugawara tensing up against him before relaxing once more. “I guess I should say this more often, but I really do love you. All of you. Even the crazy part that decided that this was the perfect place and moment to suck me off.”

There is a a strangled laugh from the slender form in front of him and then Suga’s leans his forehead against Daichi’s chest for the briefest of moments before pushing away from him once more.

“Same,” he admits. “Even if you are completely useless as a herb picking partner. Honestly I should probably just go back to bringing Tooru with me so I actually get some work done.”

“But then you would lose all the excitement of having to drop everything at a moments notice to bring you idiot boyfriend to the infirmary before his heart stops beating.”

“True, and we all need a little excitement in our lives don’t we?”

Daichi laughs in response. “Yeah, well, maybe next time just not this kind of excitement,” he says while motioning with his hand to the area they are in, only to catch the sharp and dangerous grin split open across Sugawara’s face that Daichi knows all too fucking well.

“Suga-”

“Come on captain,” Sugawara close to purrs out as he takes a few steps towards where they originally came from, throwing him a grin from over his shoulder. “We are already late to your little after game party, now aren’t we?”

Daichi curses under his breath and throws his boyfriend a threatening glance that he hopes will somehow deter Suga from pulling any of this shit every again. He doubts it though. After all, he knows Suga way to fucking well at this point to be able to live in unknowing bliss.

Fucking Slytherins.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of my headcanon for this AU is that Suga and Oikawa’s favorite class is potion and they are constantly competing with each other over being the top of their class and they constantly try to run eachothers creations by sneaking shit into the others kettle when the other is busy looking the other way.
> 
> Hinata’s favorite is ‘Care of Magical Creatures. Yachi kind of really likes that class too, but in the end prefers herbology together with Asahi and Yamaguchi because animals can be very scary.
> 
> Tsukki pretends really hard that he has no interest in anything but also secretly thinks magical creatures are kind cool and spends a fair amount of time researching them.
> 
> Kiyoko’s favorite is charms and Kageyama’s Defence Against Dark Arts. Hinata is shit at it but has still sworn he will defeat Kageyama in a duel one day anyway.
> 
> So far he hasn’t.


End file.
